


Loss

by SpunkyGayMonkey (Demonic_Moriarty)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Moriarty/pseuds/SpunkyGayMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm drunk, tired, and a terrible person.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm drunk, tired, and a terrible person.

Seb sat on the roof a few building away from the hospital, waiting for Jim. Jim had told him ten minutes. Tops. 

So as the fifteenth minute approached he sent another text to his Irish lover. 

He thumped his head against the wall, watching the sky. 

Jim told him to go home if he wasn't there in time. But Seb couldn't bring himself to leave. 

Sirens drew his attention. 

Holmes, probably. Jim probably got the detective to kill himself. 

One more check of his watch and he grabbed his gun, checking through the scope. 

He saw Holmes' mangled body and the doctor hovering over it. Moving up to see if Jim was standing on the roof, admiring his work. 

Seb dropped his gun and took off running when he saw his lover. Forgetting the gun as he raced down the stairs. 

Minutes later he burst through the roof door at the hospital and fell to his knees next the the body of the man he loved. 

"Boss, Boss no come on," Seb grabbed the body and brushed his bloodied hair out of his face. Watching the cold eyes for any sign that this was a trick. 

He sat there for what seemed like hours before he carried the lifeless body to a car and silently drove home. 

Once Jim was laid out on the table, Seb sat and rested his forehead against Jim's.

It had been years since the sniper cried, but now he couldn't stop. He knew Jim never would have condoned seeing the hard man sob so openly. 

Seb noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the dead man's suit pocket. Shaky hands reached out to carefully remove it. 

'I'm sorry, Sebastian. Goodbye. JM' 

He choked and quietly whispered to the body, "Was winning really worth this?"


End file.
